User blog:ScottKazama/Kamen Rider Leangle
Kamen Rider Leangle is a playable character debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War 4th-X. Biography He is a troubled teenage highschool boy who was selected to become Leangle by the evil will of the Spider Undead (Category Ace of Clubs). There was an instance, however, when Go Kiryu, the initial candidate to become Kamen Rider Garren, took it from him and, with the will of the Spider Undead's parasite spiders, used the system to assault Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Chalice. Although initially afraid of the dark when fighting the Mole Undead, Mutsuki overcame his fear when he saw the smiles on the peoples' faces he rescued. Unlike Kamen Blade and Garren, the first BOARD-created Riders, he gets no Jack form mainly because of a lack of a Rouze Absorber, but unseals other Undead to aid him, especially in the battle against the Keroberos Undead. This ability was removed from him when Joker was the only remaining Undead. Mutsuki's high-class Undead seem to be the kindest of all the high-class Royals. His Category King is a pacifist, his Category Queen has strong sense of honor and loyalty, and his Category Jack is really laid back, and sometimes lazy, only fighting to defend himself. All of them tend not to fight, unless it was necessary. And with the help of his Category King and Queen, only then he is able to suppress the power of the Spider Undead and properly seal him. Mutsuki's girlfriend Nozomi provided a significant amount of help as well; though she couldn't assist with fully suppressing the Spider Undead's power, her love for Mutsuki enabled him to at least partially resist the mind control over the course of the series. Mutsuki was able to figure out that Kamen Rider Chalice is really the 53rd Undead: Joker Undead and that he will become the strongest enemy when the rest of the Undead are sealed. In episode 31, he says to Garren that he will defeat him before that happens. Mutsuki at one time had all of Kamen Rider Chalice's sealed cards because of the Category King Caucacus Undead (in episode 35, he uses Chalices Spinning Dance to defeat the Jellyfish Undead). He tells Mutsuki that he should stop caring for his girlfriend if he really wanted to become stronger. He continued being controlled by the darkness of the Category Ace until episode 42 when he sealed the Tiger Undead who now encourages him to fight only for the sake of others. Eventually, when Kenzaki is not able to defeat Joker/Hajime, Mutsuki decided that it was he who would seal the Joker. He battled Joker with all his might and despite that, he lost the battle. He was last seen with his girlfriend playing some basketball. In Super Hero Taisen when Shocker send Rider 3 to kill Rider 1 and Rider 2 to take their souls into a data stored in Rider Robo, piloted by Great Leader himself, altering the timeline where Shocker completely rules the Earth, Leangle is one of the brainwashed Shocker Riders, until Zeronos, Mach and Shocker's mole Rider 3 manage to break Leangle and the other 3 Blade's royal card Riders from Shocker's control. Once Drive won after giving an empathy if Rider 3 regrets killing original Double Riders and behind the unexpected victories through hard work without failing, then Shocker reveal their true intention and the source connected to Rider 3 himself which imprison Double Riders' souls, Leangle and other 3 royal Riders join the remaining Rider resistances, until Rider 3, who is captured by Rider Robo has a portion of his heroic willpower to restore the original Double Rider and the memories of the remaining brainwashed Kamen Riders. However, Leangle, Chalice and most of the other Riders had their soul data taken by Rider Robo, shortly before Rider 3 manage to break free from Rider Robo's body, rendering the soul data stealing powerless without Rider 3 himself in the same time Ninninger arrived to enforce the Riders. Luckily, the timeline seems restored where all Riders who has their soul data taken return, except those who are killed in that altered timeline like Mach. Details Leangle may be similar to Garren for having a Rouze Card access and no normal form change, but has no final form. However, in place of form change, Leangle used Remote card summon to summon his Royal Undeads. His only finisher is a barrage of staffs then ended with Blizzard Venom (Stab to Spinning Radial Slash). But will give him an infinite rouze point since his Tarantula Undead form, which was used to initiate "King Form" is not his final form and Titan Undead were a fusion of unsealed Scorpion and Chameleon Undeads, along with Garren never been achieved their true King Form yet for this reason. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Great Overall Points *Even more suitable than Kuuga Dragon Forms, W CycloneMetal and DiEnd *Also Summoner type like Ryuki Riders, Ibuki and DiEnd *Has an aerial fighter part of Kuuga Dragon Forms, and mostly mid/long range fighter like other staff wielding fighters *R1/↓ (Rouze Card) **Has Auto Guard like the rest of equipment/form changes, during the pose **Can repeat or linked to another Rouze Card Access Moves **Stab Bee increases attack range **Screw Mole is one of the starting moves **Rush Rhinoceros has Armored **Smog Squid and Scorpion Poison are good against surroundings and has some stun set ups **Scorpion Poison on the other hand is Unblockable and very poisonous **Any Blizzard moves freezes enemies **Blizzard Venom has Invisible Armor ***Remote + some of Royal Undead summon shares a same point use and much safer than BWG DiEnd * *▲ (a dash ending with a rising staff attack) is good for aerial followups *● (a four staff slash)'s first hit has a double damage and a greater starting special move to use Weaknesses/Cons *Must be learned on spending Rouze Card Access points via attacks, which only maxes to 10000 *Although Rouze Card Access can be repeated or linked to one another, it cannot be linked after linked to a boost up Stab Bee **For Royal Undead summons requires a fast changing immediately *▲+● (a spinning twister staff slash) is not good for higher air juggling Vehicle/Transportation Leangle's bike is Green Clover. Category:Blog posts